


According to Plan

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Comfort No Hurt, Desk Sex, Emotional Baggage, Getting Together, M/M, Mention of previous Paulie/Lucci, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post W7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: “Oh.” The word comes out with a huff of air from Paulie’s lips and all at once his mind catches back up. They had been drinking, planning how the docks could be reconstructed after things have been cleaned up. All before Paulie saw his chance and took it, kissing Iceburg when he leaned a little too close. “I didn’t think I would get this far.”A laugh blows through Iceburg’s mouth and he tugs at the waist of Paulie’s jeans, “Well, you did. So, what’s next?”
Relationships: Iceburg/Paulie (One Piece)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	According to Plan

A silver paperweight falls from the edge of Iceburg’s desk onto the floor. It’s heavy and loud, but it doesn’t disturb what is happening above. Nothing could at this point — at least it feels that way. Paulie’s jacket is tossed to the ground over it with a similar thud, and this time there is a response from above. 

A low laugh that's captured against the stubble of Paulie’s chin as his hands work to rid Iceburg of his own layers. Things continue to fall: papers, a lamp, another jacket, and several pens. None of them are missed. Nothing on the floor is even considered until a button joins them, sprung loose from the top of Iceburg’s brand new shirt. It’s pinstriped — a gorgeous shade of navy blue — and a grumble comes from Paulie’s throat. 

“I just bought you this.” 

The words are taken back against Iceburg’s mouth, and with the remaining edge of light from the street, they disappear. All that exists now is the light of the moon pressing through the window into Iceburg’s office, shaded in part by the curtains that hang to hide the room away from prying eyes. Only a sliver of light falls against the hardwood floor, mirroring the strip of skin that Paulie has only begun to uncover. 

“Well, I’ll have to get a new one.” Iceburg replies, words more flippant than the situation calls for and Paulie kisses his neck with a huff. “Perhaps one of the girls could sew it.” 

Paulie pulls back with a look of disgust and Iceburg’s eyes narrow. They both know how Paulie feels about Mozu and Kiwi now working in the company. How their lack of clothing often makes him want to yell, and how Paulie’s mind is no doubt calling that fact into question right this moment. A thought that doesn’t belong there, not when something else is at hand. 

Iceburg reaches down and lets his fingers brush against the growing press of denim in Paulie’s pants before curling a careful hand around it. Paulie’s attention is reeled back in instantly with a sharp gasp laced with a curse. His heart stuttering in an unsteady rhythm as Iceburg carefully rubs his palm up and over; once, twice, and he doesn’t make it a third before Paulie’s lips are again wrapped around his. 

He tugs with a ferocity of a man that’s never eaten, that’s never been shown what this could be until this very moment, but Iceburg knows that isn’t true. He knows the life that Paulie has lived these last few years. Heard hushed tales of the exploits between he and Lucci back in the darkened parts of the warehouse. 

None of it matters anymore. It didn’t matter so much to him then, either, or at least Iceburg tried to pretend that it didn’t. Memory working hard to erase the times that he would see him bent over a rigging, and the sun would catch his neck to reveal a purple bruise just beneath his collar. 

Lucci liked to mark Paulie, and something in Iceburg can’t help but agree as he notes the yellowing skin that is fading from Paulie’s collarbone. 

Paulie bends back over the desk as Iceburg continues to move forward, lifting his legs to no longer hang against his drawers, but to instead rest next to his hips. He’s been patient — _god, so patient_ — all this time to have the man beneath him held. Paulie tastes like wine and cigars, bitter and smoke, and Iceburg wants it all. 

Letting his tongue sweep out against Paulie’s lower lip, the invitation is not only given, but grabbed as Paulie sucks on Iceburg's upper lip. Sounds of objects continuing to be pushed to the floor ring in the back of Iceburg’s mind, thoughts forming only momentarily about how wonderful it is that he’ll likely mess up the papers that the governor sent him. _Perfect._

Refocusing, Iceburg finds that nothing is left on Paulie's chest now but a thin shirt, and he lets his eyes linger for just a moment. He wants to soak this all in first. As a planner, as a man who knows what he wants when it’s out in front of him, Paulie is a masterpiece that he can’t wait to spread across his desk. 

“So,” Iceburg mumbles against Paulie's lips. He moves his hands to rest on Paulie’s waist, nails digging into the soft skin just below the hem of the shirt he wants gone so badly, but he knows there is no rushing this. _No, it has to be to plan._ “anything further...that you would like to discuss?” 

“Oh.” The word comes out with a huff of air from Paulie’s lips and all at once his mind catches back up. They had been drinking, planning how the docks could be reconstructed after things have been cleaned up. All before Paulie saw his chance and took it, kissing Iceburg when he leaned a little too close. “I didn’t think I would get this far.” 

A laugh blows through Iceburg’s mouth and he tugs at the waist of Paulie’s jeans, “Well, you did. So, what’s next?” 

Paulie blinks, hands now unsure of their place on Iceburg’s shoulders, and hums out in anxious thought. It’s amusing to watch him like this; letting let him flounder in a place that he normally thrives. Paulie is being promoted to Vice President for a reason, so Iceburg genuinely wants his thoughts. Where _is_ this going? 

He wants to know about the ship that Paulie has built between them, starting from the keel. 

“Is this really what you wanna be doing right now?” Paulie sighs, letting his hands travel up to Iceburg’s hair. He’s seen the pictures of him from when he was younger, and wishes to god he could have known him then. To wrap those purple locks around his fingers — Paulie would give damn near anything. But what he has now, he can work with. 

Iceburg leans closer, hands nudging Paulie’s shirt further up his stomach, letting his hands carefully map the skin that lies there. It’s soft, warm to the touch, and his mind goes to work. He wants to remember all of him. Every inch of his body to be detailed in his mind, never taken from him. 

“What else would you prefer, then?” Iceburg asks, pulling his head down to kiss against Paulie’s neck once more. His hands continue to push up while his mouth works down, and Paulie squirms beneath the touches. When his mouth reaches Paulie’s chest, Iceburg stills, letting his tongue dip out for just a moment to swirl quickly against the now rigid skin of Paulie’s nipple. 

“A-ah, hey!” Paulie gasps out, fingers tightening into Iceburg’s hair and pulls him up to look him in the eyes. 

“What?” Iceburg mumbles, eyes heavy with lust. “Do you not want this? Just say.” 

Iceburg watches as the words process in Paulie’s mind, and all at once it hits him too. For the last few years, all Paulie has had was silence. Day in and out of his relationship with Lucci it was all he got. Now, with Iceburg here, nipping at him with words and teeth, it’s different. 

It might be too much. 

Iceburg leans up into Paulie’s hand, forcing him to loosen his grip and presses his lips together in a tight line. Paulie’s eyes are wide — pupil’s blown as they hang beneath the shine of his goggles that still remain strapped to his head — and Iceburg can see it. That what he thought is exactly what is going through Paulie’s mind at the moment, and it’s his job to make sure he’s comfortable. 

The only thing Iceburg has ever desired apart from Paulie’s body was to ensure that he was taken care of. He’s forced him to stay home when he was sick, sent soup along with Kalifa to ensure that he ate, and did other things that would help him get better quicker. All that time, did Paulie think this was just something that Iceburg did for everyone?

Does he not realize how hopelessly in love that he’s been this whole time? Part of him hopes so. 

“This is a lot.” Is all Paulie gets out, lip quivering with something more than nerves. “I didn’t know you felt like this, how could I possibly know that? I thought I would have to chase you down after all this. You’re Iceburg for god’s sake! What person in the city wouldn’t kill to be with you?” 

“Well, you, apparently.” Iceburg says, slow, and Paulie’s eyes fall. Brushing skin gently, Iceburg’s thumb drags back and forth in thought. It sucked. Plain as day, Iceburg thought, but apparently not plain enough. “I was always fine with it, Paulie. Please, think past it.” 

Raising himself up by his forearm, Paulie’s fingers again tighten their hold on Iceburg, and when their lips meet it’s different. Before was a tipsy rush of desire and lust, but now, now there is an urgency that can only be described as regret. Regret that the touch between them has only now happened. 

Retrieval of lost time is the goal now, no longer just a quick fuck. This is something they’ve both wanted for a while — Iceburg realizing long before Paulie — but wanted all the same. When they break apart, it’s with a loud pop and Iceburg stifles a laugh. Paulie is rough and messy, much like every other aspect of his life, so he’s not sure why he’s so surprised that he’s like this in moments of passion too. 

“I don’t want to waste any more time. I can’t stand it if I gotta think about it.” Paulie pants and pulling his hands away jerks his shirt off to throw onto the floor with the rest of Iceburg’s desk.

Iceburg smiles while nodding and leaning back he does the same, shedding the rest of his shirt onto the floor. Kicking against the desk, Paulie scrambles to sit upright once more and the wood beneath him creaks. Another noise that’s added to the symphony the two are creating between them, and it’s music to Paulie’s ears. 

Hunger again takes him, and Paulie’s hands roam down and along Iceburg’s sides before stopping at his hips. His lips capture the defined line in Iceburg’s collar and when he eagerly sucks on it, he draws a groan from Iceburg’s lips. It’s low, vibrating his chest along with Paulie’s mouth, and Paulie moans in return. 

“God, I love hearing you.” Paulie whispers out against his skin before sucking once more. He kisses and bites upwards until he reaches Iceburg’s ear, and when he nips just beneath, hard hands are on his lower back. 

“Well, you always love making things difficult, don’t you?” Iceburg grumbles through a groan and digs his hands beneath the band of Paulie’s jeans. 

Paulie hums innocently, kissing the sensitive skin again before falling back. His face is now blushed into a shade of vermillion that Iceburg has never seen, and a small amount of pride registers in his head. This is all of him, flaws and all, sitting wrapped around his finger on his desk. 

Paulie tsks, hands pulling back to start undoing the button of his jeans, and grunts in irritation when the zipper gets caught. He wiggles, shifting them off instead, and somehow his face turns a deeper shade in embarrassment. Something Iceburg doesn’t even spend time noticing, for his hands are also on Paulie’s jeans trying to tug them down. 

Beneath lie a solid pair of blue boxers and Iceburg lifts his eyebrows. 

“They breathe.” Paulie argues, fingers starting to pull at the band. “You go outside and get sweaty on the docks and aahh-hh—” 

Iceburg places his hand over Paulie’s member once more, circling his tip quickly with his thumb, and the fabric beneath darkens. He’s twitching against his hand now, getting harder by the second and Iceburg holds back a purr. They’ve circled each other enough, pulling the rope between them back and forth in a tug of war, but he’s growing impatient. 

“ _Paulie_ ,” Iceburg says, low through nearly gritted teeth. “if you don’t shut up about the docks, I can’t do this.” 

Paulie nods, quick, with wide eyes that soon flutter shut as Iceburg starts to move his hand again. Movements desperate, Paulie scrambles against the desk trying to find the edge, and when he hooks his fingers around the side, he digs in. It pulls him flush with Iceburg’s hips, causing him to notice his erection that is now pressing against Paulie’s covered ass, and a jolt of something akin to realization jerks up Paulie’s spine. Even through the several layers between them, the burn of need starts to kindle in Paulie’s stomach. 

Iceburg’s fingers move along the band of Paulie’s boxers and with a quick pull, they too are discarded. Paulie settles back against the wood, and and the first time it registers: Paulie is on Iceburg’s desk, completely naked, while his boss is still half clothed. A chill creeps into his skin and before he can say anything, the air he drew in comes out choked. 

“Being on display like this — well, I suppose being alone isn’t easy.” Iceburg says, hand slowly stroking Paulie upwards. His fingers are curled around his shaft, steadying Paulie just barely before he takes a single step back. “Does this help?” 

With his free hand, Iceburg undoes the top of his pants, pulling the edge down just far enough that when Paulie leans up, he can see the deep V of Iceburg’s pelvis dipping down below the fabric. He continues to push aside the fabric until he springs loose, hard and upright against his stomach, and Paulie swallows audibly. It’s not like he didn’t suspect that Iceburg was of this stature, given his general size — but still. 

“ _Holy shit_.” Paulie blows out, eyes glued while he fights to keep his head up. His forearms shake under his weight and he falters, falling against the desk and knocking the final container of paperclips into the floor. They scatter against the hardwood, like rain on a roof, and Paulie groans. “Burg, you’re gonna kill me.” 

Iceburg hums happily, and again the sound makes Paulie’s chest tight. To hear so much...to feel this way, Paulie feels like a fool to ever consider what he had before as complete. 

Leaning down, Iceburg hovers just above Paulie’s tip, his fingers still guiding it upwards in his palm. The heat between his mouth and hand is near fire, coaxed with nothing short of pure alcohol as Iceburg’s mouth wraps around him. He wastes no time teasing, and sinks down to take Paulie entirely, letting his lips kiss the base of his shaft. The curled hair against Iceburg’s face is the same dirty blonde as above, and he darts his tongue out to lap at the skin beneath Paulie’s base. 

A low groan of satisfaction fills his mouth while he moves back up, and no sound leaves Paulie’s in response. It’s all held with the breath he took a moment ago, and only releases when Iceburg again takes him whole. Again and again he continues this pattern, pulling up with sucked in cheeks, licking lightly on the tip before taking it all again. Again and again, Paulie gasps out for air while his hands dig at the rosewood beneath him. 

Iceburg’s hand moves slowly, curling beneath Paulie’s lower back and it holds him there, supporting him. In many ways, this feels just like what Paulie has always felt with Iceburg if he had just opened his eyes for a second. A loving hand supporting him while Iceburg tends to him. 

“God, god, p-please, I don’t wanna waste it-t like this. Not yet.” Paulie says through chattering teeth. A plea that nearly doesn’t reach Iceburg’s ears as he’s buried between his thighs. Lifting up off of him, Paulie pulls from Iceburg’s mouth and lightly grazes his teeth. Iceburg feels Paulie resist bucking up into the roof of his mouth, clearly irritated that he wants something more than to come right now. 

Paulie’s toes are already curled, heels dug into the back of Iceburg’s thighs, and before he can lift up to give any lip, Iceburg’s fingers are wet and pressed at his entrance. He’s clenched tight in both surprise and anticipation, but knowing Paulie, that doesn’t surprise Iceburg in the slightest. 

“Well, you’re going to have to relax if you want something...else.” Iceburg says turning his head to place a kiss on Paulie’s inner thigh before lifting up to stand over him again. Paulie is beyond red, face buried in his right arm as the left still clings to the edge of the desk. “ _Paulie_.” 

His arm comes down, only an inch for his eyes to show, and Iceburg watches as he grits his teeth. Inhaling, he takes a slow deep breath, and Iceburg takes one along with him. As he takes in another, Iceburg poises himself — waiting. Paulie exhales and when he does, Iceburg slips a single finger in and takes the rest of the air from his lungs. 

Paulie laughs. A shuttered one behind the shield of his arm, but when he breathes in again, he readily presses against Iceburg’s hand. Happiness swarms in Iceburg’s stomach in a way that can only be compared to a typhoon, and feeling Paulie tighten around him as he pulls out only makes him that much happier to push back in. 

They fall into a rhythm then, just as they always have, and always will when they’re with each other. Paulie’s chest hurts thinking about it, what thoughts he can seem to form while he floats in a mental ocean, set adrift somewhere without a tether. This is truly what he was after. A give and take that is equal, rather than an imbalance that he should’ve felt. 

“ _Well._ ” Iceburg murmurs slipping in a second finger, and as he stretches, Paulie groans. 

Moving quickly, impatience no longer a thought in his mind, Iceburg starts to work. Fingers slipping faster as they pull against the writhing man beneath him. He leans, kissing along Paulie’s chest in time with his movements, each one pulling another strained groan from behind Paulie’s arm. 

The light from the window glows against the glisten of Paulie’s skin, drawing faint lines across his body. A work that is only starting to take shape in his mind with pencil but can’t be finished yet. He wants Paulie completely; needs him. When he pulls out, Iceburg can feel Paulie tighten harder at his absence and a smile tugs at his lips. 

“You’re killing me, _killing me_.” Paulie gasps out, throwing his other arm out to the side, and it’s then that Iceburg catches it; the scar still healing on the edge of Paulie’s collarbone. It’s shiny now, skin still new and untouched from where it has been shielded beneath layers of bandages for weeks. 

Iceburg brushes against it for a second, and lingers a beat too long it seems, because Paulie’s hand wraps around his. Calloused hands holding tight over his matching ones, worn yet soft. Their eyes meet in a silent word, one that neither want to utter, but both know. _Alive._ Both of them could’ve died that night — should’ve died that night — but they didn’t. 

They’re still here, hearts pounding against their chests, and Iceburg presses his hips forward without thought. 

The sensation snaps them both back in an instant when Paulie’s hips buck against him in answer. Iceburg presses a soft kiss against Paulie’s cheek, and wraps a careful hand behind his neck before finally entering him. Paulie gasps, swallowing hard while Iceburg continues forward, and once he’s fully in they both freeze.

Carefully, Iceburg leans his hips backwards, pulling halfway out before pushing all the way back in. The desk beneath them groans against the movement, and Paulie again curls his hands around the sides. His fingertips barely reach before Iceburg rocks against him again, and a curse slips from his lips.

” _Fuck_.”

Their pace is slow at first, steady, and Iceburg finds his hold against Paulie’s hips. He stabilizes himself against the edge, eyes scanning upwards for just a moment, and part of him can’t believe it. He’s actually fucking Paulie in his office. The years of sending Kalifa off on goose chases for things, just to have a moment alone after watching Paulie strip down to nothing but a tank at the docks. 

How desperate he felt with his hand jerking beneath his desk, mind chasing a dream he couldn’t have. 

Paulie’s curse finally sinks in, and Iceburg bucks forward harder. His hands now holding himself to the present and he focuses. No more of the past will color his vision tonight, nor will he let it color Paulie’s. They’re here now, moving forward along with the rest of the island, and they’re happy. 

They’re happy. 

_Happy_. 

Paulie’s smile is wide, teeth showing behind his covered mouth, and Iceburg moves a hand off his hip. Tugging against Paulie’s hand, Iceburg tears it away to pin against the desk. His fingertips brush against the wood, gliding against the glossy seal, and it draws a weird thrum of energy in Iceburg as he looks back Paulie’s now uncovered face. 

“I want to see you.” 

Paulie’s eyes struggle to open as Iceburg thrusts into him, but they flutter and a weak grin shakes on his face. His heels again dig harder into the back Iceburg’s thighs, and as he intended it spurs Iceburg on. The pace quickens, goes harder and deeper, and Iceburg’s hand aches from the feeling of Paulie’s clutching tight on him. When he pulls up on Paulie’s back, dragging him into a shaking bridge, Iceburg pulls a long moan along with it. 

It’s different than the others, sliding from Paulie’s lips as Iceburg presses against just the right spot, and when he pulls back it gets louder. Paulie’s mouth presses together quickly, capturing the end, and Iceburg squeezes his hand. 

“No, no. Paulie, please. D-don’t.” Iceburg groans, hips jerking harder, heart trying to break out of his chest as he races closer and closer to his edge. 

Paulie’s lips smack as they tear apart again, and Iceburg sighs out a laugh in relief. When he rocks forward again the desk squeaks against the floor. It gets louder, groaning under their weight, but it only encourages him. He thrusts harder, shifting the desk forward on the floor, and with it, Paulie as well. His goggles now barely hanging on by a thread while his head rocks against the edge. 

“You wa-hana, hear?” Paulie asks, voice cracking when Iceburg pulls out again. “You want—” 

“Yes.” Iceburg groans in response, toes curling against the ground as his climax twists in his stomach like a knot in Paulie’s rope. It pulls so tight it nearly feels solid. No beginning or end to the pressure, merely a constant within him that he’s carried until now. A sail never properly rigged and let flown in his life. “I need, to hear, I need — Pa-h.” 

Paulie is hard, dick flushed and bouncing against his stomach, and Iceburg knows he’s close. The way he’s tightening around him, the airy sound that holds his words, it’s all pointing him towards his end. He wants to get him there, wants to feel him finally release the weight he’s been holding on himself for weeks. 

Digging his heels in, Iceburg rocks forward with a grunt and Paulie’s goggles hit the ground with a loud clatter. He can’t stop now, not even if he tried. His thoughts are gone, filled instead by the whine of Paulie under his hold and around his dick, and as if Heaven itself reached down, Iceburg feels weightless. 

The only thing tethering him is that ever-present knot in his stomach. 

Iceburg’s arm begins to shake under the support of Paulie’s weight, and before he can think to move positions, Paulie comes. Its quick, painting his stomach in a different way than before and Iceburg can’t take it in. He can’t do anything but fall victim to his own desires that are hurdling him off into pleasure.

Paulie is panting, Iceburg can hear that much, and when he chokes softly on his own breath, that’s all it takes. A shudder ricochets down Iceburg’s spine as he comes, and his hands press down hard and flat against the desk. It makes a final groan out of tune with Iceburg’s, and all at once the room is quiet.

The only thing that can be heard is the low gasping of air from either man.

It’s Paulie that speaks first, “ _Oh my god_.”

“Oh my GOD.” Iceburg groans back and lets his head fall to his chest. Wiping a shaking hand across his face, he pushes the hair stuck against his forehead back, curling his fingers against his head. “Oh — _god_.”

Paulie scrambles up onto his forearms with his body still shaking beneath him, and Iceburg pushes him back down with a gentle hand. He pulls out with a soft groan, legs shaking like a new sailor sent to sea, and leans his hip against the side of the desk. Time doesn’t feel like it exists anymore.

What day is it? Minute? Iceburg doesn’t care.

All he cares about is Paulie, who is currently struggling to shift over to give him room. Room, on his own desk to lie back next to him on the wood that is now likely stained. If he has to get another, that’s fine. He’ll just keep this one in his bedroom, seeing as he knows it can hold up.

They lie next to each other, simply catching their breath again, until Paulie laughs. It starts out as a low chuckle, but quickly works itself into a full out bark of enjoyment and Iceburg turns to look at him. His eyes are pricked with tears that threaten to pour down his face, and still he laughs.

Iceburg doesn’t question. He only smiles watching his lover come down from his high and when Paulie’s laughter ceases, a shudder of a sob threatens in his throat. It’s only then that Iceburg moves to place a hand on his shoulder.

Fingers light in their hold, but they speak a volume.

“ _I’m fine_. I am.” Paulie reasons with his eyes on the ceiling. “How was I supposed to know it could be that way? That you could actually fuck me to tears, I wouldn’t believe ya.”

Iceberg rolls to place a kiss above his hand and Paulie sighs heavily. 

“I’m glad.” Is all Iceburg can think to say and when Paulie turns his head to look at him, he kisses in the same spot once more. “This was a bit of a fantasy for me.”

“ _Your fantasy??”_ Paulie jerks, snort coming from his nose, and again barks out a laugh. Tears finally break from the edge of his eyes and trickle down his face onto his neck. There is joy in them, mixed with pleasure and leftover pain. “No, this was mine. Get a new one.”

Iceburg groans rolling back against the desk and swings his legs gently over the side. _A new one._ His chest clutches with the realization that there can be new. That there will be a lot of new, along with usual, and eventually old. He hopes for it at least.

“Hey, burg?” 

Iceburg looks over and Paulie is lying completely still with a new blood red face. His hands are hovered in the air over his still covered chest and he blows out a noise of help.

“I suppose I can’t have my desk being sticky when the government tries to come by in a few days. Well…” Iceburg hums in thought and Paulie quickly punches his arm. “Fine, fine. Let’s go.” 

Iceburg leans up off the desk and his body groans at the action, but quieter this time. Sleep will definitely come easy to the both of them tonight, no doubt about it. Jerking his bottom right drawer open, Iceburg retrieves a small towel and tosses it up onto Paulie’s chest. 

He doesn’t explain why it’s there and Paulie doesn’t seem to care either. All of his focus is held on mopping up his chest with a light grimace.

“Go where?” Paulie asks and hisses out when he leans up to sit. 

Iceburg just smiles and holds out his hand. Again their calloused palms meet and Paulie jumps off onto the floor. His feet thud against the floor and his legs buckle for a moment leaving him to lean against Iceburg for support. Their skin against each other feels like a low buzz of excitement mixed with comfort of the familiar, and Paulie smiles. Iceburg leans down to press a single kiss on the top of his head before nodding towards his office doors. 

Again, Iceburg follows the plan that had been written a long time ago. Everything carefully detailed in ways that Paulie could never imagine, and yet even now, it's all still going as it should. Iceburg flips the page of the book in his mind and can almost feel the relief flooding over him as the next step reveals itself. Letting his hand drift down Paulie's arm, he captures his hand tightly, and pulls forward. 

“Where? The baths, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why is desk sex so....good? I don't know, but it was fantastic to write. This fic was truly the most self indulgent thing I've ever done and I have no regrets.
> 
> Twitter: @__moes__  
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle


End file.
